yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
YCS Providence 2012 Special: Yusei vs. Akiza
YCS Providence 2012 Special: Yusei vs. Akiza was a scripted Duel that took place during the Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series Providence tournament in Providence, Rhode Island on October 21, 2012 . Greg Abbey and Erica Schroeder reprised their roles as Yusei Fudo and Akiza Izinski, respectively. Dan Green narrated the duel. Synopsis Yusei and Akiza comment on the players and their usage of Synchro Monsters. They also break the fourth wall by not only referring to their futuristic setting of Neo Domino City but card games on motorcycles. Akiza challenges Yusei to a duel, and Yusei offers to play in a Turbo Duel. Akiza declines in favor for a regular duel, citing the city's speed limits. Yusei, the challenged, begins the duel. With his usage of Traps and monster effects, he gains a large card advantage and quickly Synchro Summons "Junk Warrior". With its "Power of Fellows" effect and after summoning "Armory Arm", "Junk Warrior" has 4400 ATK. Akiza loses a nearly fatal amount of Life Points, but she taunts Yusei by attracting the live audience's support. To counter, Akiza destroys all of Yusei's cards by quickly summoning her Signer Dragon, "Black Rose Dragon". Both duelists lobby back and forth, not summoning any monsters as they build up their back row. Yusei takes the opportunity for an offensive front and summons "Stardust Dragon". Akiza blocks this attack by reviving "Black Rose Dragon." Akiza then seizes control of "Stardust Dragon" with "Mark of the Rose". Yusei attempts to stall with monster effects and by summoning "Junk Destroyer", whose Level Akiza drops drastically with "Star Siphon". Akiza then continues to increase the ATK of "Black Rose Dragon" to 4000. By stalling, Yusei builds up the resources needed to summon "Shooting Quasar Dragon" in order to destroy "Black Rose Dragon". The effect of "Shooting Quasar Dragon" allows Yusei to summon "Shooting Star Dragon", winning him the duel. Featured Duel: Yusei Fudo vs. Akiza Ikinski '''Turn 1: Yusei' Yusei first summons "Nitro Synchron" (300/100) in Attack Position and Sets 2 Spell or Trap Cards. Turn 2: Akiza Akiza summons "Witch of the Black Rose" (1700/1200) in Attack Position. She uses its effect to reveal "Lord Poison" from the top of her deck and to add it to her hand. Yusei responds with "Card of Sacrifice" to draw two cards. ("Card of Sacrifice" followed the anime effect and did not require Yusei to control at least two monsters.) Akiza attacks "Nitro Synchron", which Yusei negates with "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow". Akiza sets 1 Spell or Trap Card. Turn 3: Yusei Yusei discards "Quillbolt Hedgehog" to activate "One for One", Special Summoning "Tuningware" (100/300) from his deck. He then Normal Summons "Junk Synchron" (1300/500) and Special Summons "Quillbolt Hedgehog" with "Hedgehog's" own effect. Next, Yusei tunes "Junk Synchron" with "Tuningware" to Synchro Summon "Junk Warrior", drawing one card with "Tuningware's" effect afterwards. The presence of "Nitro Synchron" and "Quillbolt Hedgehog" allows "Junk Warrior" to increase its ATK (2300/1300 → 3400/1300). Yusei also tunes "Nitro Synchron" with "Quillbolt Hedgehog" and Synchro Summons "Armory Arm" (1800/1200), equipping it to "Junk Warrior" (3400/1300 → 4400/1300). Yusei attempts to attack for an OTK, but Akiza responds with "Nature's Reflection", negating Effect damage from "Armory Arm" and inflicting an equivalent amount against Yusei. "Witch of the Black Rose" is destroyed normally. Both characters break the fourth wall by addressing the live audience before Yusei ends his turn. (Yusei 4000 → 2300, Akiza 4000 → 1300) Turn 4: Akiza Akiza summons "Twilight Rose Knight" (1000/1000) in Attack Position, using its effect to Special Summon "Lord Poison" (1500/1000) from her hand. She uses her two monsters and Synchro Summons "Black Rose Dragon" (2400/1700), using its effect to destroy itself and all three of Yusei's cards. Akiza sets a Spell or Trap Card. Turn 5: Yusei Yusei sets a Spell or Trap Card. Turn 6: Akiza Akiza sets a second Spell or Trap Card. Turn 7: Yusei Yusei sets a second Spell or Trap Card. Turn 8: Akiza Akiza sets a third Spell or Trap Card. Turn 9: Yusei Yusei activates the card set in Turn 5: "Descending Lost Star". After Special Summoning his "Junk Warrior" with its Level reduced to 4, he Normal Summons "Bri Synchron" (1500/1100) and tunes it to "Junk Warrior" to Special Summon "Stardust Dragon", which has its ATK increased by 600 until the turn's end due to "Bri Synchron" (2500/2000 → 3100/2000). "Stardust Dragon" attacks directly, but Akiza responds with "Wicked Rebirth", losing 800 Life Points (Akiza 1300 → 500). She also Chains "Overdoom Line". "Wicked Rebirth" Special Summons "Black Rose Dragon" from Akiza's Graveyard, and "Overdoom Line" raises its ATK to 3400. ("Overdoom Line's" anime effect extends to all monsters and is not limited to only Plants.) A Replay occurs and Yusei ends his turn without attacking. Turn 10: Akiza Akiza equips "Mark of the Rose" to "Stardust Dragon," Banishing "Lord Poison" and gaining control of "Stardust Dragon." Akiza attacks directly with "Black Rose Dragon," which Yusei negates with "Swift Scarecrow." The Battle Phase now ended. Akiza Sets a card. "Stardust Dragon" returns to Yusei's control during Akiza's End Phase, due to the effect of "Mark of the Rose". Turn 11: Yusei Yusei discards "Speed Warrior" to Special Summon "Quickdraw Synchron" (700/1400) from his hand. Yusei Normal Summons "Shield Warrior" (800/1600) tuning "Quickdraw Synchron" and "Shield Warrior" to Synchro Summon "Junk Destroyer" (2600/2500). "Junk Destroyer's" effect targets and destroys "Black Rose Dragon." Akiza activates "Star Siphon", Special Summoning a Level 8 "Siphon Token" (0/0) and reducing the Level of "Junk Destroyer" to 1. "Stardust Dragon" attacks and destroys the Token. Yusei attacks directly with "Junk Destroyer" and Akiza responds with "Seed of Deception". She Special Summons the last card in her hand, "Dark Verger" (0/1000) which is subsequently attacked and destroyed by "Junk Destroyer". At the End Phase, the anime effect of "Wicked Rebirth" Special Summons "Black Rose Dragon" from the Graveyard and it has its ATK raised to 3400 due to "Overdoom Line." Turn 12: Akiza "Stardust Dragon" under "Mark of the Rose" returns to Akiza's control during the Standby Phase. Akiza equips "Black Rose Dragon" with "Thorn of Malice" (3400/2400 → 4000/2400) Akiza attacks "Junk Destroyer" with "Black Rose Dragon." (Yusei 2300 → 900). "Thorn of Malice" prevents "Junk Destroyer" from being destroyed, but reduces its ATK to 2000. "Stardust Dragon" attacks "Junk Destroyer," and Yusei banishes "Shield Warrior" from his Graveyard to prevent "Junk Destroyer" from being destroyed by battle. (Yusei 900 → 400) As Akiza ends her turn, "Stardust Dragon" returns to Yusei's control and "Overdoom Line" is destroyed by its own effect. Turn 13: Yusei Yusei draws and Normal Summons "Effect Veiler" (0/0) He also Special Summons "Boost Warrior" (300/200) via its own effect. He tunes "Effect Veiler" with "Boost Warrior" and Synchro Summons "Formula Synchron" (200/1500) drawing a card with its effect. Yusei activates his face-down "Give and Take," Special Summoning "Tuningware" to Akiza's field in Defense Mode while increasing the Level of "Stardust Dragon" to 9. Yusei tunes "Formula Synchron" to "Stardust Dragon" and "Junk Destroyer" to Synchro Summon "Shooting Quasar Dragon" (4000/4000) "Shooting Quasar Dragon" attacks and destroys "Tuningware". Using its effect, "Shooting Quasar Dragon" also attacks "Black Rose Dragon". resulting in a Double KO. The effect of "Shooting Quasar Dragon" Special Summons "Shooting Star Dragon" (3300/2500) upon destruction. Yusei attacks directly with "Shooting Star Dragon." (Akiza 500 → 0) Video Featured Cards Trivia * This is the only scripted Duel in which none of the played cards were Forbidden at the time. Category:Scripted Duels